Bouquet
by Eiriasu
Summary: A collection of short stories roughly 2-3 chapters each - some linked and some not - from Chizuru's POV about the life and death of the Shinsengumi; refers to the different routes in the original game. The name of each story will be based on a flower, thus the title of this fan fic.
1. Normal End: Mixed Zinnia 1

**Author's notes:**

- If you want to read a particular character's story, feel free to just skip to it! They hold up as independent stories.

- Name of stories are based off flowers + their meanings according to the language of flowers.

- Names are according to Chizuru's POV; for example, since she addresses Souji as "Okita-san", I will use "Okita-san". If she changes the way she addresses someone, I will change it accordingly. Hopefully it won't be too confusing!

- Each story follows the same pattern/chapter format:

1. An event(s) following Chizuru's life after she joined the Shinsengumi

2. An event(s) after the events of Hakuouki (the original game) + end of Chizuru's life (or that of her lover's, whichever comes first)

- There will be a story for the normal end (where she ends up with nobody) and one story each of the 6 "date-able" guys in the game, so a total of 7 stories. Hopefully I have the stamina and inspiration to complete it!

- Some of the stories might reference each other while others are unrelated.

Reviews very much appreciated since there is much for me to learn. Thank you!

* * *

**Normal End: Mixed Zinnia**

_Mixed Zinnia: Thinking of/In memory of an absent friend_

**Chapter 1**

Wasting no time, she walked briskly towards the kitchen, stopping only to politely greet the soldiers she passed by along the corridor. Held delicately between her hands was something she had been working on for the past week and had only completed the night before. It started as a way for her to distract herself from the fact that she was no better than a free loader. Since she had a lot of free time, being cooped up in her room with little to nothing to do on most days, it was also a way for her to pass the time... Hopefully they would enjoy the product of her hard work!

Sweat on her brow caused her bangs to stick to her forehead as she walked, and she tried to wipe the sweat away with the back of her hand. It was, however, mostly in vain as she continued to perspire under the intense heat. She could only imagine how worn out the poor soldiers must be, having to patrol the streets of Kyoto daily in such conditions - perhaps that's why so many of them had taken ill. She was lucky the heat hadn't gotten to her; if she fell sick and had to stay in bed all day, she would feel even more useless and pathetic.

When she left her home in Edo in search of her father in Kyoto, she knew that no amount of mental or physical preparation would get her ready for the trials that were no doubt to come.

Getting chased around by two men who wanted to rob her of her kodachi the day she arrived, for example, and being the witness to two gruesome murders… Where her pursuers where cut down by two out of control furies, and where she would have shared their fate if not for the fact that they were then cut down by a captain of the Shinsengumi. Technically, both murders had prolonged her life – perhaps that's why she felt somewhat guilty. If she hadn't grown overly confident of her disguise and wandered around too late at night, she wouldn't have to hide out in that back alley, and maybe those two men – however wicked they were for the crimes they were about to commit – would still be alive.

Then again, if they hadn't been greedy, their fates would have been different.

Of course, there was nothing she could do about the furies; there was no doubt in her mind that they would have been cut down anyway, regardless of whether she was there or not, but part of her still felt that perhaps, things might had turned out differently if she had made the wiser choice of retreating to an inn once the sky turned dark.

… For one, she wouldn't be a "guest" of the Shinsengumi right now, even if the circumstances brought her one step closer to locating her father. She had cursed her own ill luck and was wary at first, but had quickly grown comfortable with living under the same roof as the feared _Wolves of Mibu_… Mostly because she found that there was less and less to fear, especially among many of the high ranking members. Apart from a few exceptions – such as Heisuke-kun's spontaneous visits, or Gen-san taking the time to make polite conversation with her, or Okita-san dropping by at often _inconvenient_ times – she found that as long as she kept her word about being inconspicuous and stayed out of trouble, she was left alone. The lower ranking soldiers, especially, avoided her as she was always being closely watched by one of the captains. Out of what she perceived to be kindness, she was even allowed to walk around the headquarters.

Recently, she was even allowed into the kitchen.

Preparing everyone's meals made her feel useful, and above all, it made her feel like she was a part of the Shinsengumi. Though she would, every once in a while, be reminded of the fact that she was just a guest – or really, a glorified prisoner – because of someone's words or actions, she took pride in what she could – or was allowed to – do.

Sliding the door to the kitchen open, she quickly stepped inside, and slid the door close behind her; no doubt the heat would tenfold once the fire was start up and she started to cook, but while keeping the door open would invite in the breeze, pests might also sneak in. Wiping away her sweat again, she placed the item she had been holding on a table to the side in order to free her hands so that she could tie her sleeves up with a tasuki. Smiling, she first prepared the rice – a must have, given how much energy those from the Shinsengumi often exerted due to their training and patrols.

Next was the miso soup, as it would whet the appetite – not that _certain members_ needed their appetite whet, seeing how they often made attempts at snatching each other's food, dissatisfied with the amount of food they were provided with. It was a routine she had grown accustomed to, and even found comfort and joy from; it gave her a sense of normalcy, like these peaceful days would sketch on forever.

After breakfast was ready, she washed all the utensils and containers that were no longer needed, and dried each one with a cloth before putting them back where they belonged. She knew that cleaning up was not strictly part of cooking duty, and most would leave the kitchen with dirty utensils and containers lying around, but she would hate to trouble those cooking after her. Besides, she had a feeling that cleaning up after cooking pleased Saitou-san; he had never mentioned it to her, but she caught what she thought was a rare smile when he inspected the kitchen the morning after she was first allowed to help with preparing meals. He was, after all, the only exception to the "cleaning up is not part of my responsibility as cook" agreement-of-sorts, being as impeccable with his duties as a cook as he was as a warrior of the Shinsengumi. Knowing that she did not add to his burden was all the more reason for her to keep the kitchen spotless.

Standing back, she scanned her surroundings. Satisfied with the condition of things, she finally picked up the item she had left aside when she first entered the kitchen – a wind chime; although not masterfully made, she thought it looked and sounded good enough to showcase. Although she completed it last night, she did not wish to be an inconvenience to anyone who might be preparing dinner in the kitchen. She instead decided that the best plan of action was to hang it up the next morning, when it was her turn to prepare breakfast.

She even made sure to wake up earlier than usual, factoring in the time it would take her to prepare breakfast and hang the wind chime. Her plan worked, and it was far too early to start portioning out the food, lest it ends up being served cold despite the summer heat. Instead, making use of a stool, she carefully tied the wind chime to one of the windows, smiling when the summer breeze caused it to create a soft, soothing sound that seemed to echo in the kitchen. The sound even made the heat in the kitchen more bearable, in her opinion.

Hopefully the captains would agree - it should be Okita-san and Saitou-san's turn to cook lunch today...

Her smile widened, and she climbed off the stool. Having completed what she had set out to do, she then divided the food into portions, carefully pouring the steaming hot miso soup into the individual bowls, and piling on as much rice as she could without the mountain of rice spilling – especially for Nagakura-san and Heisuke-kun.

In Okita-san's miso soup, she stirred in more soy sauce, having realized from drinking his often too salty miso soup and seasoned fish that he preferred stronger tasting foods. To Saitou-san's miso soup, she moved some of the tofu in her portion to his, having heard that he enjoyed tofu, but not wanting to deprive someone else of their share… Especially since the remaining food would be shared among the common soldiers, and it never looked like it was quite _enough _to feed so many men.

The captains ate better than the common soldiers, but not by much. Usually they got an extra slice of pickled radish, nothing extravagant like an extra fish or an extra side dish. Regardless, she felt a pang of guilt, thinking about how she did a lot less than the common soldier on a day-to-day basis, but was given such better treatment – getting her own room, not being required to train despite wielding a blade, eating the same meals as the captains…

Sighing, she tried to clear her head of the negative thoughts by squeezing her eyes tight, and gently patted her cheeks with both hands.

"Yo, Chizuru?"

Her eyes snapped open, and she spun around, finding herself face to face with a well chiseled chest- No, wait- Her face flushed, she moved her gaze a few inches up, and found herself staring into the concerned eyes of-

"Harada-san?"

"You alright, Chizuru? I happened to pass by and saw you spacing out-" He paused, staring intently at her face, "Are you overheating? Your face is red."

"Y-yes!" She replied, nodding her head, secretly relieved that he had given her a way out; it would hardly be polite to say that her face was red because she was startled and embarrassed at being caught spacing out _and _hitting herself on the cheeks, "It's a really hot day today, even though it's still early!"

"Well... Be careful not to overwork yourself."

He frowned, and she couldn't help feeling touched at how genuine his concern for her was. Just as she was about to tell him not to worry, Heisuke-kun and Nagakura-san walked through the door, their lips split into wide grins.

"Flirting so early in the morning, Sano?" Nagakura-san laughed as he slapped his friend heartily on his back.

"Eh, you're not bothering Chizuru are you?" Heisuke-kun's grin disappeared for a second as he turned to look at her. Once he saw that she was shaking her head, he was grinning again, apparently satisfied with her answer, "Hey, since we're here anyway, let's help you carry the trays!"

"Ooh! Good thinking Heisuke!" Nagakura-san's grin grew wider as he matched towards the table that the trays of food were on. Hands resting on his hips, he hovered over the table, "Let's give the tray with the largest fish to ourselves!"

"Ah! W-wait! Nagakura-san, the trays were prepared-"

"-carefully for the different people who will be eating, right?" Harada-san completed her sentence, chuckling when she fumbled over her words in surprise and started to gesture with her hands. After a minute, she stopped gesturing, and stared at the floor, not quite sure what to say; she always thought that her attempts at personalizing each person's meal was subtle enough to go unnoticed, but…

She was starting to feel both sorry for herself and embarrassed at her attempts to be subtle when she felt a strong hand patting her on her head; it wasn't the same type of pat she got from her father as a child, but it was comforting all the same. Almost shyly, she looked up, peering at Harada-san through her bangs.

"You're a good woman, you know."

She flushed at his words, and looked away, glancing at where Heisuke-kun and Nagakura-san were standing. They grinned at her simultaneously, and it suddenly dawned on her that _they probably knew too_. Then again, the captains of the Shinsengumi were surely very observant people, since a moment's hesitation or mistake could result in their death. It was probably an occupational hazard, but she didn't think that it extended to the food they ate as well… So did that mean that... _Everyone else was also aware of it?_

Her face probably turned a darker shade of red.

"Extra pickled radish must be for Hijikata-san," Heisuke muttered, grabbing hold of one of the trays. Balancing it on one hand, he picked up another tray with his other hand, and made his way to the door, a bounce in his step, "And this one is mine for sure! Look at how high the rice is piled!"

"Well, you'll have to carry the more normal looking ones-" She recognized that Harada-san was probably referring to the saltier dishes for Okita-san, and those without noticeable differences, such as the meals portioned out for Kondou-san and Sannan-san, "-but leave the rest to us."

"Yes!" She replied cheerfully as she bowed briefly in gratitude; she wondered if perhaps they had planned to assist her, but came in separately pretending to just be passing by so that she would not feel bad about accepting their help... Not too long ago, she would not have entertained such thoughts about the dreaded Shinsengumi, but she had witnessed for herself the kindness of the captains on several occasions - enough to convince herself that they were not as heartless as the public made them out to be, even if Okita-san had said that she was naive for thinking so, "Thank you very much!"

… These peaceful days might not go on forever, but it just meant that she would have to treasure the present that much more.

* * *

**Ending notes:**

- I guess the ending became a little Harada-ly, but I thought he would be the most likely one to show his concern that way.

- I wanted to mention more characters but it was getting… So… Long…

- Story/Wind chime inspired by Saitou's character cd.


	2. Normal End: Mixed Zinnia 2-1

**Author's notes:**

I wanted to make it as historically accurate as possible (with deaths/dates/changed names), but while Hakuouki did a decent job at being accurate (you know, aside from all the demon and water of life stuff), I realized that some "aftermath" things would not fit if I was too strict, so I compromised.

Some parts of the story might be quite dry because I was trying to insert some historical info in. :'D I will try harder to make such instances less dry next time!

Also I said 2 chapters per story but chapter 2 (aftermath of war + end of Chizuru's life) became _longer_ than expected, so I'm going to split it into two to make it less overwhelming to read!

As always, reviews appreciated!

* * *

**Normal End: Mixed Zinnia**

_Mixed Zinnia: Thinking of/In memory of an absent friend_

**Chapter 2-1**

It had been a little over a week since the war ended, but she still could not find his body, nor did anyone claim to already have buried it. She had heard about how he died from Kazama-san – from a gun wound while riding on horseback during one of the last battles fought in Ezo – but although she did everything she could to retrieve his body, it was never found… A small part of her wondered if it meant that he might still be alive, but the logical, rational part of her knew better… After all, there were many who witnessed his death.

The only one she could confirm had survived – thank the heavens – was Shimada-san. However, they had not been able to meet as he had been confined after his surrender.

"Good morning," She smiled, bowing at a stone she had erected under the shade of a tree. On it, she had painstakingly carved the character 'Makoto'. The torn, blood-stained flag of Sincerity that she found on the aftermath of the war at Hakodate was buried under the stone. She wasn't sure how many of her old friends from the Shinsengumi were confirmed to have died, and it pained her to think about that for an extended period of time – so she had decided that, instead of a grave for each of them, she would simply set up a _memorial_.

It reminded her to celebrate their lives of proud warriors, rather than mourn their deaths.

"I prepared sake for everyone today," She continued to smile, "Oh, and tea for Hijitaka-san and Kondou-san."

Although she had walked around in pants for a long period of time, she decided a day ago that she would go back to dressing as a female. It was something that she would have to do sooner or later, and now seem like an appropriate time. Surprisingly, once she was back in a kimono, it did not take her long to get readjusted; it was like she never stopped wearing one. Then again, she did spend the majority of her life as a girl, so maybe it shouldn't have surprised her as much as it did.

"I did promise _someone_ to go back to dressing as a girl once I could," She mused with a slight tilt of her head, remembering how excited Heisuke-kun had looked in the distant past, when he spoke about her dressing up as a girl once she was free to do so… Her chest felt strangely constricted at the memory, and her smile suddenly became strained as she held back the tears that were threatening to fall. Voice trembling slightly, she giggled weakly, lifting up her hand to hide her lips behind the sleeve of her kimono.

"Does it surprise everyone to see me like this? Ah, but I suppose it's not the first time I've dressed up…" Again, she was flooded with memories of the past - specifically, that one time she infiltrated Shimabara in order to aid the Shinsengumi. Biting down on her lower lip, she proceeded to kneel down in front of the memorial. Several long, deep breaths later, she felt calmer and dabbed at her eyes with a finger. Wordlessly, she then poured out two cups of tea, and eight cups of sake, arranging them neatly in front of the stone.

"Please watch over everyone from where you are… Hijitaka-san, Kondou-san, Inoue-san, Yamazaki-san, Heisuke-kun, Sannan-san, Okita-san, Saitou-san, Harada-san, Nagakura-san," She muttered quietly, eyes downcast; although she was staring at the cups, her mind was elsewhere. It was only when a hand picked up one of the cups did she get jolt back to the present. Immediately – out of instinct having lived in a war-torn era – she pushed herself off the ground, and reached for her kodachi… Only to remember that she was no longer carrying it around.

Not only because she was now dressed as a girl, but also because carrying a sword around had been outlawed, under the Imperial government.

"One of those cups was for me anyway, right? So there should be no problem!"

She recognized his voice – straight-forward, a little brash, rough around the edges just like its owner was – long before she raised her head enough to see his face. The tears that threatened to fall before had now sprung back to her eyes, but she did not bother wiping them away. To do so would be in vain.

"Hey, Chizuru," He laid a hand on her head, reminding her of what Harada-san used to do, and grinned, "Long time no see."

"Na-" She swallowed a sob, and clenched her fists, forcing herself to smile as she peered at him, "Nagakura-kun…"

"Hey hey, if you cry like that, Sano's going to think that I'm bullying you!" He glanced at the stone memorial briefly, looking like he wasn't sure if he should cry along or laugh. Eventually, after a moment's silence, he settled on the latter. It sounded so sad and hollow to her ears; so much so that it was almost painful to hear. However, his words brought something to her attention.

"Does that mean that Harada-san is-" She stopped, unable to bring herself to say the words. She knew that Nagakura-san and Harada-san had left the Shinsengumi after their return from Koufu castle, but not much about what they did next. Knowing them, however, she had a feeling that they probably continued to fight in their own way... And she had assumed that both men had died in battle.

His grin had faded into something more somber as he continued to pat her on the head.

"Yeah. When we headed North, he decided to turn back to Edo because he was worried about the people there. We promised to meet up after he was done in Edo, but I received news that he died from some gunshot wounds. Some reports said that he survived and fled the country, but can you imagine him running away from a fight?" He let out a bark of laughter, voice laced with emotion and eyes moist, "Either way, he broke a promise between men! I have some choice words for him when I see him again!"

He paused, inspecting her face, and – in a gesture meant to console her – patted her head again. Just then, she realized how devastated and miserable she must have looked, and quickly tried to put on a smile; Nagakura-san was probably hurting even more than she was, having lost some of his closest comrades and friends in the war. Compared to her time with them, he made so many more memories with the Shinsengumi, having been a part of the group for a longer period of time. However, here he was, still being considerate of her feelings despite his own suffering.

"It must have been hard on you, Chizuru… We ended up not being able to keep our word about taking responsibility of you, huh."

She wasn't sure what to say, and simply shook her head several times, looking up with determined eyes – he had no idea how untrue that was! It wasn't hard on her at all! They had taken care of her well! So well, in fact, that she felt _crushed_ for not doing more for them when she had the opportunity to. Perhaps he was satisfied that she had no ill feelings about being left behind – even if it was an accident due to the chaos following the battle at Toba-Fushimi – but he flashed her a genuine smile.

"I have to say though! I wasn't expecting to see you here," He admitted with a sheepish look, withdrawing his hand, "At Fushimi, when you and Gen-san didn't return to us… Well, we just assumed the worst."

It was clear to her that he felt somewhat guilty that they didn't send anyone back to confirm their deaths, or at least check for survivors. She knew that they couldn't spare the men to perform such a task though, looking at how short-handed they were.

"And Ezo's not exactly a place you can just _walk into_," His brow furrowed, and he folded his arms across his chest, "When I arrived, I overheard some rumors that a woman had been tending to a stone with 'Makota' carved onto it. The description of the woman fitted you, so I decided to check it out but... How did you end up here?"

"That's…" She opened her mouth, closed it, opened it, and then closed it again; it wasn't that she was unwilling to tell him about her journey with Kazama-san, but she just wasn't sure _how_ to explain it. After all, although she came to understand the demon a little better after travelling with him, he had treated the Shinsengumi with nothing but hostility – and vice versa – before the events of Toba-Fushimi.

After a minute of silence, she slowly begun to recall the events leading up to her arrival in Ezo – how Kazama-san saved her from the enemy; how she had tried to catch up to the Shinsengumi, only to miss them at every turn; how they found her father experimenting with the water of life; how Kazama-san was the one who ended her father's reign of terror; how he said that she would always be welcomed to look for him for help as a fellow demon. Throughout the story, Nagakura-san made quite a number of very interesting faces. Who knew someone could look _that_ shocked? It reminded her of that time he was caught, along with Heisuke-kun and Harada-san, sneaking off to Shimabara by Inoue-san…

"And you sure he didn't try to, you know…" The man trailed away and made a number of wild gestures with his hands, wearing an expression she couldn't quite read – a mixture of confusion, frustration, embarrassment, and concern?

"Um, he didn't try to force me to become his bride, if that's what you're trying to say…"

"I see! That's great!" He sighed in relief and allowed his arms to fall to his side as he laughed nervously, his eyes moving to the memorial again, the ghost of a smile gracing his lips.

… Could his question about Kazama-san be for his friends, as much as it was for him?

"I'm going to hold a requiem for their souls one day," He said quietly, eyes focused on the stone; she thought that it sounded like he was making a promise, rather than addressing her, "They deserve that much."

They spent the rest of the day resting under the shade of the tree, talking about their experiences with the Shinsengumi. Nagakura's tales made her laugh, even if some of his stories sounded like he had added to them, in order to make them more interesting. For a moment, she was transported back to the days she spent in Kyoto, the smiling faces of the people she met while staying with the Shinsengumi vivid in her mind.

A few days after their coincidental meeting in Ezo, Nagakura-san left, saying that he had business to attend to. Although she felt rather lonely at the prospect of being left behind, she had no reason to convince him to stay. Besides, she was grateful enough for the chance to meet him again, after so long; it was good to know that one of the captains had survived the war.

To get by, she spent her days working at an inn, waiting tables. Once a week, she would tend to the memorial. Every so often, a curious soul would approach her as she sat under the tree with filled cups – usually tea, but sometimes sake or a mixture of both – for company. Most of these curious souls preferred to leave her be, and it was the young children who had the courage to ask questions. Usually, it was a variation of "What are you doing?"

Her answer would always be the same.

"I'm showing my friends that I've been well," She would laugh, and that mysterious answer made them even more curious. Over time, she became known as a beloved story teller among the children. She would tell them of how, in the era their parents and grandparents were born into, men were allowed to walk around with swords strapped to their waists. How she spent several years living with a group of men called the Shinsengumi and came to respect them as warriors. How the man known by his subordinates as the _demon vice-commander_ was actually not that frightening. How the captain of the first unit of the Shinsengumi found the demon vice-commander's book of haiku once, and decided to read it out loud to everyone – much to the chagrin of its owner.

"You would like him," She beamed at the children gathered around her, their brilliant smiles lifting her spirits; it was still a little painful to talk about the Shinsengumi, but she wanted to make sure that their story would not be lost to time, "Okita-san often played with the children around the headquarters."

…Before his illness made it impossible to be on his feet for long periods of time, and he eventually passed away in bed…

"And that's all the stories for today!" She announced a little too cheerfully, pouring away the now lukewarm liquid in each cup onto the grass. Stacking them up, she then stood up. As she got ready to leave, she felt a light tug on the sleeve of her kimono.

"Ehhhh? One more story, please?"

Looking down at their pleading eyes, she was about to give in when a voice she hadn't heard in over a year caused her to freeze.

"Sorry kids! Chizuru have to attend to some matters after this, so you just gotta wait!"

"Ehhhhhh! What does that old man mean?"

"OLD MAN? Oi, you… Come over here and say that to my face if you're a man!"

"I'm not a man yet, stupid! I'm still a boy!"

She couldn't help but giggle at the exchange as she looked at her old friend. When their eyes met, he chuckled, and the two of them burst into laughter.


	3. Normal End: Mixed Zinnia 2-2

**Author's notes:**

... Welcome to part 2 of chapter 2? :'D Again, tried to be historically accurate to the best of my ability/knowledge.

As always, reviews appreciated! Thank you for the support!

feliciatcb: Aww thank you! I couldn't get enough of the game and anime either, so fan fiction is an outlet for me. I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far! I actually have some free time right now so I'm hoping to write as much as possible before work gets hectic. :D

* * *

**Normal End: Mixed Zinnia**

_Mixed Zinnia: Thinking of/In memory of an absent friend_

**Chapter 2-2**

It had been a few months since she left Ezo with Nagakura-san; having spent a year in Ezo, she decided that it was time to go back home. Since it would be dangerous for a girl to travel alone, Nagakura-san had taken it upon himself to take her with him. While she feared inconveniencing him, she was also glad to have company - the journey to Edo would no doubt feel longer if she was by herself. Since it was hardly appropriate for a girl to be seen alone with a man, she was again disguised as a male.

Oddly enough, while she did not exactly miss wearing pants, walking around in them was rather nostalgic.

She insisted that she was in no hurry to get home, and that Nagakura-san should focus on his _own _priorities, whatever they might be. Almost reluctantly, he agreed, promising that no matter how many detours they took, he _would _get her home.

Tirelessly, they traveled when the sun was up, and only rested when night came. It was rare for them to stay in one place for longer than a day for neither one wanted to waste any time. Their first real stop ended up being Aizu, where it was decided that they would stay a couple of days - after all, the Shinsengumi owned much to the Aizu Domain... Even if the Aizu Domain had ceased to exist after the end of the Boshin war.

The extended stay also gave them enough time to visit Kondou-san's grave in Ten'nei-ji Temple, located in Aizu. Its construction was said to have been overseen by Hijikata-san himself, when he was in the area during the Boshin war… Although it was unlikely that Kondou-san was actually buried there; it would have been difficult - if not nearly _impossible_ - for someone from the Shinsengumi to claim his body from the Imperial government after he was beheaded.

She wondered if the extended stay also had something to do with the fact that Saitou-san chose Aizu as his final resting place.

Instead of tea, Nagakura-san insisted on bringing sake along to Kondou-san's grave. For reasons unknown even to herself, she didn't argue, and simply prepared the sake as instructed. After paying her respects and pouring a cup of sake for Kondou-san, she handed over the bottle of sake to Nagakura-san, along with a second cup.

"It's been a while since the two of you spoke, right, Nagakura-san?" The corners of her lips quirked in a slight smile, "It wouldn't be fair if Kondou-san was the only one drinking. I'm sure he would agree with me."

The man looked surprised, then sheepish as he thanked her quietly, accepting the sake and cup.

"I brought the finest sake I could buy today, so don't hold back on me!" He spoke loudly as he poured himself a cup, his smile a little too wide and his laughter a little too joyous. She wasn't sure if he was trying to sound cheerful for Kondou-san's sake, her sake, or... Perhaps for his own sake, "So, I heard that those bastards didn't even give you the option to commit honorable suicide-"

She didn't hear the rest of the conversation; sensing that Nagakura-san might want some time alone with the Shinsengumi commander, she decided to return to the inn first.

When Nagakura-san returned later that afternoon, it was just to inform her that he would be out late. She suspected that he wanted to drink, and when she confronted him with it, he didn't bother keeping the truth from her - even if he did look a little guilty about it. When she offered to tag along as company, he just laughed. When she pouted in indignation, he only laughed harder.

"Sorry, sorry. It's not that you're bad company, but Sano would give me hell if he found out that a woman has to haul my drunken ass home!"

And that was the end of the discussion.

Later that night, she found herself too worried to sleep. Night had fallen a long time ago, but Nagakura-san was not yet back. Just as she made up her mind to go look for him, a dull _thump_ came from outside her room. When she went to investigate, she found the man she had been worried about passed out right outside his own room; he managed to haul his own drunken ass back to the inn, but did not manage to complete his mission. With the help of the innkeeper – and a small fee to thank him for his aid – she got him into his room, and tucked into his futon.

She noted how his clothing smelled like a mixture of alcohol and sweat, and wondered if she should try waking him so that he could take a bath. Despite how uncomfortable she thought it must be to be sleeping in that condition, however, she did not have the heart to wake him.

He wore an almost child-like expression and looked far too contented, like he was having a pleasant dream.

* * *

"See, I got myself home no problem!" Nagakura-san exclaimed proudly the next morning as they sat at a table on the first floor of the inn to take breakfast. The next second, however, he was clutching his head and groaning about how it felt like there was someone firing cannons in his head. She only giggled, deciding that she was going to keep the truth of last night's events from him.

"Pardon the interruption, but I was asked to deliver this message to you from a Fujita Gorou-san."

The inn keeper then handed over a piece of folded paper, and excused himself.

"Eh? Do you know a Fujita-san, Chizuru?"

To that question, she shook her head, as curious as he was.

With a shrug, Nagakura-san unfolded the piece of paper, and started reading it silently. From where she was, she could see his eyes getting wider and wider as he came to the end of the note. Once he was done with the note, he shot up from his seat so quickly that he knocked his stool over nosily. Several of the inn's patrons turned around to look at him, but if he noticed, he certainly did not seem to care.

"Let's go, Chizuru," There was a sense of urgency in his voice; she couldn't help but feel that he wouldn't entertain her questions at his point in time. Although confused, she nodded, and followed the man back upstairs. He skipped up the stairs two steps at a time, clearly in a rush. She was barely able to catch up.

Moving past their rooms, he stopped at a room further down the corridor. Checking to make sure that nobody was following them, he slid open the door to the room, and invited her in. After she entered, he followed suit, checking his surroundings once again before sliding the door shut. The room was dark – the candles were unlit and the windows were shut – but she could make out a figure, sitting in seiza at one end of the table in the room. He was so still that it reminded her of a monk, lost in meditation.

Without a word, Nagakura-san guided her over to the table, and she peered curiously at the figure as she took a seat. Despite their close proximity, it was a little too dark for her to see his face properly... However, there was something familiar and almost soothing about his aura.

"Long time no see, Nagakura-kun. Yukimura."

As soon as the figure spoke, her hands flew to her mouth, suppressing a sob.

"Yeah, long time no see... Saitou-kun," Her travelling companion's laughter was filled with emotion, and she thought that he just might cry. In one smooth motion, he had moved over to this friend's side, and slung an arm around his shoulder. Although she heard him sigh in a vexed manner at Nagakura-san's reaction, he made no effort to remove the arm from his shoulder, and simply _allowed _it.

"_Fujita,_" Was the exasperated reply of the man once known as Saitou Hajime.

"Sai-" She paused, pursing her lips before smiling warmly, "Fujita-san, it is good to… See you."

She wanted to say that she was glad to see him _alive_, but that seemed somewhat rude and depressing to say to someone she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Ah..." His expression seemed to soften as he regarded her, "You too, Yukimura."

They made conversation all morning, although Nagakura-san was the one who did most of the talking. When the conversation shifted to politics and their feelings about the new era, she politely excused herself; while she had her own thoughts on the matter, it did not seem fair to join in that conversation - the changes made by the Imperial government affected them more than it affected her. After a quick bow, she retreated to her room.

She never thought she would see him again in this life. Despite his name change, he was still the same stoic, serious Saitou Hajime she met in Kyoto.

It was _comforting_.

A year after she left Ezo with Nagakura-san, she reached Edo. Her house was, miraculously, largely untouched by human hands – even if nature was not as considerate. There were weeds growing in the yard, vines growing up the side of her house, and several signs that some animals had made her house their home. It would take a lot of time and effort to make it suitable to live in again, but she didn't mind. Nagakura-san tried to convince her to move, but she couldn't bring herself to simply abandon the house she grew up in.

About four years after she returned home to Edo, she heard news that Nagakura-san – now known as Sugimura Yoshie after being adopted into his wife's family – had fulfilled the promise he made when they first met in Ezo... The Imperial government, having _finally_ officially forgiven those they fought against in the Boshin war, gave him permission to build a monument in honor of the Shinsengumi at Itabashi, Toyko.

To aid in its construction, he approached several ex-Shinsengumi members, including Saitou-san – or rather, Fujita-san – as well as Shimada-san. She even heard that Matsumoto-sensei aided with the project. Although she couldn't be there physically, she managed to send them some funds, eager to be a part of it.

The vast number of people involved with the construction of the monument proved just how much of an impact the Shinsengumi had on the hearts and minds of those who knew them. It warmed the cockles of her heart to know that the souls of the brave men of the Shinsengumi could finally be put to rest...

History might be written by the victors, but at least those who fought to the bitter end on the other side would not be forgotten; for that, she was eternally grateful.

* * *

"-ma Chizuru? Grandma Chizuru?"

Her eyes cracked open, but her vision had long deteriorated to the point where she couldn't see clearly anymore. However, she did not need to see him to know that it was the 7-year old son of the young couple living next door.

"Yes, Kanji-kun?"

"My mother asked me to bring you breakfast," His voice was bright and cheerful, and she couldn't help comparing it to Heisuke-kun's voice. She could hear the sound of a tray being placed down beside the futon, the delicious smell of rice and miso soup filling the small room, "She told me to tell you that it's nothing special, but that she hopes you will enjoy it."

"I see... Tell your mother I said thank you."

"Okay!" The boy stood up to leave, but right as he was about to exit the room, he turned around, and added as an after-thought, "Be sure to have it while it's hot!"

She smiled and nodded in reply from where she was laying; it wasn't the first time he had asked her to do that, and she found it endearing. Apparently satisfied with her response, he bowed once and finally left, closing the door behind him. She listened till his footsteps faded into silence before closing her eyes again, feeling more tired than usual. In fact, her eyelids felt heavier than usual, so much so that she could not open them again.

Ah, she would not be able to keep her promise with Kanji-kun today, it seems...

* * *

**Ending notes:**

- Saitou's new name will be explained in his part of the story~ Although you just spoiled yourself if you know about the life of the historical Saito Hajime! XD

- Here's a trivia: The Shinsengumi monument mentioned in the story is also Nagakura's grave! He asked to be buried there after his death. If you're ever in Tokyo, I think it would be a cool place to visit. If I'm not wrong, the place is well looked after and there's even a guest book!


	4. Kazama Chikage: Red Camellia 1

**Author's notes:**

Kazama is up first because his end is tied to the normal end in the games. I had an idea for his story, but his character was not easy for me to write... Hopefully I did him justice!

**To my old readers:**

I decided to change the premise of this fan fic. :'D As I was writing the "High school" chapter, I realized that it would function better as a standalone/separate fic. So I'm going to publish it as a new story rather than part of this one. I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone, but I hope that you will continue to support this story and try reading the new story – which should be up soon after I post this chapter!

Along with the change in premise, I also changed the name of the story + chapters. If you don't see these changes yet, the website is just still updating them; give it an hour or so!

**To my new readers: **

Welcome! The above comments might seem strange to you, but don't worry about it! (:

* * *

**Kazama Chikage: Red Camellia**

_Red Camellia__: You're a flame in my heart_

**Chapter 1**

The headquarters was quiet and peaceful, but she had been unable to fall asleep, tossing and turning around all night on her futon. Eventually, she decided to get up to fetch herself a cup of water. Since it would be too much trouble to change out of her sleep wear, she decided to leave for the kitchen in it… This was when she found the demon, lounging under a tree in the courtyard with his back against the trunk.

She thought that she had him all figured out; every time they met in the past, he had been forceful, arrogant, and always too eager –too eager to show off his superior physical strength, too eager to egg the Shinsengumi into a fight, and too eager to prove that he was _always _right. She held not a single word of praise for the demon named Kazama Chikage, but if asked to, she was more than ready to identify his many flaws.

Why then, did she not immediately call for help when she found him so dangerously close to the people she cared about?

When she was assaulted by an out of control fury that one night, she had screamed, and they had arrived almost immediately. She knew that it would attract unwanted attention; of course, she had been worried about the common soldiers. She forgot that most of the common soldiers did not sleep or patrol near her quarters. Instead, she had unwittingly attracted the attention of someone far more difficult to deal with – Itou-san.

That incident led to him finding out about the existence of the Water of Life. Even worse, it gave him the opportunity to split up the Shinsengumi. Of all the people who left, Heisuke-kun's and Saitou-san's departure had impacted the organization the most. Not only did they lose two capable captains, but she knew how close they were to the captains who stayed behind…

Nobody blamed her it, even if she blamed herself for being careless.

"How long do you plan on standing there?"

His voice, low and deep, cut through her thoughts. Cautiously, she stepped out from the pillar she had been hiding behind, a frown tugging at her lips. She knew that she could not afford to let down her guard; after all, not long after Itou-san left, he had led an attack on the Shinsengumi headquarters in order to kidnap her. The ruckus gave the monks an excuse to chase the Shinsengumi out of the temple – in fact, they were due to move soon.

Although Kondou-san had assured her that it was bound to happen sooner or later, she still felt partially responsible. Several times, she had wondered if she should just leave with Kazama-san, only because she would like him to leave the Shinsengumi alone. They had enough on their plates without having to worry about a demon attack. However, they had made it quite clear that she was under their protection, and it would be an act of betrayal for her to leave at this point.

"Relax," He wasn't even looking at her as he spoke, his gaze focused on the moon in the sky, "I am not here for you today."

Her frown deepened.

"If my goal for being here today was indeed you, you would not have the luxury of standing there long enough to doubt my words," He said, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes, "When I take you, I want your _protectors _around to witness it."

She shivered under his gaze, but tried to appear unfazed; those red eyes looked like they could penetrate her thoughts, and it made her uncomfortable. As a demon, he would no doubt have abilities beyond her understanding. It might not be _that_ ridiculous to think that there could be a mind reader out there – perhaps the reason why he seemed to know what to say without her having said anything yet was because he could read minds...

"Humph…"

She jumped, wondering if he _had_ indeed read her mind and was going to mock her-

"Humans might be vain, greedy creatures, but it is also these traits that motivate them into designing and building a city this grand… Even if, at the end of the day, it is but another way for them to flaunt their achievements," His movement was almost lazy as he looked away, unconcerned that he was currently in enemy territory. She thought she could pick up the faintest hint of admiration in his voice, but it was so faint that it might as well exist only in her imagination.

She stiffened, quietly sighing in relief when it appeared that he most certainly could not read her mind. Although she was now visibly more relaxed, she continued to keep her distance as she pondered his words; she did not expect him to have the capacity to compliment the humans he so detested, no matter how backhanded it was.

Tonight, she got to see a side of him she had never seen before.

"Kazama-san," She realized that this was the first time they had spoken amicably, mostly because he wasn't trying to kidnap her or kill someone she cared about, "I think that some of the humans who built this city were motivated by something else."

The blonde demon had turned to look at her again, and she struggled to continue under his piercing gaze. It was as if he was _daring_ her to finish so that he could tell her how ridiculous her words sounded, and how 'those pitiful humans' were not worth defending.

"You've said before that humans are fragile creatures," She gathered enough courage to push on, knowing that there was no backing out now. Her voice was quieter than before, but it wasn't that she was frightened to speak her mind. She was just suddenly reminded of Okita-san; he had been down with an odd cold for a long time, and she had a feeling that whatever it was, it was bad news. After spotting him sneaking off with Matsumoto-sensei that one time, she knew that her fears were not unfounded.

If it wasn't something he wanted to keep others from finding out, why would he need to speak to the doctor privately?

"While you see it as a pitiful trait, I think it makes humans beautiful," She met his gaze, and despite her wildly beating heart, managed to maintain eye contact, "It's precisely because they are _aware _of their own fragility that they do their best to live life to the fullest. While I cannot disagree that some humans are simply vain, greedy, and boastful, I believe that some of the humans who built Kyoto did so because they had other reasons."

"Oh?" His tone suggested that he was unlikely to believe whatever she was about to say, but she continued anyway.

"Maybe they just wanted to build something that was beautiful to look at, and would exist long after they are gone. A testament that they were once alive," She had looked up to gaze at the moon, "Or maybe they were motivated by the idea that what they built would provide shelter to countless people… Humans are motivated by more than just their own greed."

Just like the men of the Shinsengumi.

Kazama-san seemed to know exactly _who_ she was thinking of as she said those words, and had stood up. When she blinked, he was no longer at the tree, but standing right in front of her, an arm's length away.

"Come."

He held out a hand towards her, and she tensed, staring at it.

"I will return you to your beloved peasant samurai before long," His eyes narrowed, "You have my word."

She continued staring at the outstretched hand for a few seconds, and then, probably against her better judgement, took it. She saw his lips curve up in a smirk, and regretted her decision almost immediately; while there was no malice behind it, she knew that he was probably thinking about how willing she had been to go with him, and how miffed the Shinsengumi would be if they knew.

He clasped down on her hand, and pulled her towards him as his free arm wrapped around her waist, pressing her to his chest. She squeezed her eyes shut when she felt him jump – and when she opened her eyes, she found herself soaring above the rooftops of Kyoto. Behind her, the Shinsengumi headquarters at Nishi Hongan-ji was quickly getting smaller as he pulled away.

"Where are we going?" She asked; when he didn't reply, she sighed, knowing that she would not get any answers out of him.

When he finally let her go, they were on a cliff overseeing the city of Kyoto. From this distance, the buildings looked as small as children's toys, and the people walking around appeared as moving orbs of light… Probably the night patrol, since most Kyoto residents knew better than to leave the safety of their house this late at night.

She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to keep herself warm; without the walls of buildings to trap heat in and block the wind out, she felt chilled to the bone. Soaring above the rooftops certainly did not help either… Perhaps being outside of her room in just a yukata was not a smart idea, even if this was an unplanned trip.

She did not realize when he took it off, but she soon found Kazama-san's black haori draped over her shoulders. It was too big for her, but it was still warm from being worn by the demon and provided her with much needed protection from the wind. She accepted his kindness with a soft 'thank you', her cheeks no doubt flushed from more than just the cold, and wrapped herself in the outerwear. As she held it closer to her, she noted that it smelled faintly of tobacco.

… It was a watered down version of what she smelled when she was held against him a moment ago.

"These cities built by human hands," Kazama-san's eyes were also focused on Kyoto in the distance, and for some reason, his voice had become less g_rating_ on her ears. She briefly wondered if it was because, right now, the arrogance that accompanied his every word had been toned down, and he sounded almost contemplative. If not for her biases against him, she would admit that his baritone voice was actually quite an attractive trait, "Will probably outlive a demon."

She tilted her head towards him to look at his face, but he had an expression she could not understand. Then again, he struck her as the type of person who was used to keeping his emotions in check.

She wasn't sure what to say, and so chose to keep quiet. The silence that stretched between them was comfortable enough, and she had to confess that it was oddly enjoyable to spend time watching Kyoto from above with him.

* * *

"Chizuru!"

Hijikata-san's agitated voice greeted her soon after Kazama-san returned her to where he had taken her. Before she could reply, she found herself roughly pulled away from the demon, and guided to stand behind the Shinsengumi vice-commander. One arm was raised protectively in front of her while his other hand rested on the hilt of his sword, ready to draw it at a moment's notice.

"This is where we part," Kazama-san did not acknowledge Hijikata-san's presence, and instead, had his full attention on her, "But one day, you _will _come with me."

'_Regardless of what the Shinsengumi has to say about it'_ was left unsaid, but heavily implied as he smirked at Hijikata-san, and disappeared over the wall of the temple. This time, the smirk was the one she had seen countless times – filled with arrogance.

With the demon gone, the tension from Hijikata-san's shoulders vanished. Without missing a beat, he turned to face her, his expression one of anger and barely concealed concern.

"Why didn't you scream for help!" It was not so much a question as it was an accusation, "If I had gone to bed, that bastard would have spirited you off!"

She suddenly felt small under his glare; he was worried about her, and probably thought that she was again entertaining thoughts about giving herself up so that Kazama-san would leave them alone… But his question kept repeating itself in her mind.

Why _hadn't_ she screamed for help?

She looked down, staring at the ground; she had an answer, but she was sure that Hijikata-san would not accept it. How could she tell him that unlike when she was attacked by the out of control Fury, she did not feel like she was in any danger when she ran into Kazama-san? Sure, she was wary of him, but that was due to her unpleasant past experiences, rather than because she felt threatened by his presence in the compound.

"We gave our word that we would protect you, so if you feel burdened about-" He stopped suddenly, his eyes narrowing, "Where did you get _that_?"

It was then did she realize that she was still wearing Kazama-san's haori. Fumbling over her words as she tried to come up with an explanation, she felt the heat rising in her cheeks.

"… I'm not going to press any further," Hijikata-san seemed to have calmed down, at least on the surface. However, he sounded strangely distant as he turned away, "Go back to your room."

She simply nodded and bowed her head, relieved that he was letting it go.

"Good night, Hijikata-san. Please sleep soon," She said quietly, leaving the man alone with his thoughts. When she reached her room, she folded Kazama-san's haori and tucked it away in a small chest she kept her clothing in before crawling into her futon. Tired from the night's events, she fell asleep almost immediately.

In her dreams, she thought she could smell the faint scent of tobacco…


	5. Kazama Chikage: Red Camellia 2

**Kazama Chikage: Red Camellia**

_Red Camellia__: You're a flame in my heart_

**Chapter 2**

She had heard that Ezo has a colder climate than Edo and Kyoto, but did not expect to see snowfall for another month or so. Still, she did notice that the days had been getting colder, and was not entirely surprised to see her surroundings covered with snow when she woke up in the morning.

Pursing her lips, she rummaged through her clothing, trying to find something that would be suitable for the current weather; ever since she settled down in Ezo after the end of the Boshin War, she had gone back to dressing as a girl. As such, her collection of kimono had gradually increased. Aside from those, her only possessions were whatever she managed to bring along when the Shinsengumi retreated from Fushimi…

As she removed her clothing of choice – a navy blue kimono with white accents – from the drawer, she caught sight of the white hakama she had grown so accustomed to wearing during her time with the Shinsengumi. Although she no longer needed them, she just could not bring herself to get rid of them; it brought back too many wonderful memories… But sometimes, it also caused her chest to ache, knowing that those wonderful men were now no longer among the living.

Under the white hakama was a black haori with gold trimmings, made from what she assumed must be a fine material; it was cool and silky to the touch and, as she had experienced in the past, retained body heat well.

Since the night it came into her possession, she had made sure to keep it safe with the intention of one day returning it. It was one of the possessions she had chosen to take with her during her escape from Fushimi, and as luck would have it, she found its owner shortly after.

Or rather, _he_ found her, and saved her from what was most likely a gruesome fate at the hands of some enemy soldiers.

Despite that, old habit die hard, and she was initially wary of his intentions. It did not help that his words were, as always, mean-spirited. However, no matter how mean-spirited they were, she knew that he spoke only of the cold, hard truth; even if he meant to do her harm, there was no way she would be able to defeat him and escape, seeing how he was her superior in terms of both physical strength and skill with a sword.

After disarming her with his words, they had a brief conversation before he asked her to follow. That particular scenario reminded her of the night he spirited her away to look at Kyoto from above, which in turn reminded her of the haori still in her possession. When she tried to return it, however, he had continued to move up the slope, showing absolutely no interest in the matter.

"Keep it," His words were curt, and she got the impression that he was probably used to having others do his bidding, no matter what tone he took with them.

"I would rather return it," She insisted immediately, "I do not want to owe you any favours."

"Humph."

That was the only indication Kazama-san gave to having heard her and, after a moment of silence, finally slowed down to a stop. She walked up to him as he half turned, his gaze lingering on her face before moving to the folded haori in her outstretched hands. She thought she saw a brief flicker of amusement in his eyes before they narrowed.

"_Keep it_," He turned away again, gesturing for her to follow, "I will not be made to repeat myself._"_

His tone suggested that it was the end of that discussion, and she did not wish to try her luck with his temper. However, she never would have imagined that her decision to follow him – a dreaded enemy of the Shinsengumi – that night would later bring her to Ezo, the final battlefield of what would later be known as the Boshin War. It was also the final resting place of the band of true warriors she had grown to care for and respect so deeply…

"Good morning, Yukimura-san," An elderly innkeeper greeted her from behind the inn's counter as she emerged from the stairs, "Are you going out again today?"

"Good morning, Imai-san," She stopped to bow politely at the innkeeper, "Yes, I made a promise with the children yesterday. Snow or not, I should turn up."

She was grateful for everything Imai-san had done for her; although she told Kazama-san that she wanted to remain in Ezo, it didn't dawn on her that she had no place to go to until he was long gone. Due to a stroke of good luck, she ended up working at Imai-san and her husband's inn for a modest pay, and a small room. It might not be much, but it was more than enough for her to get by.

"Ah, isn't that haori a little too big for you? If you don't mind the fact that it belongs to an old woman, you can borrow one of mine," She offered with a soft chuckle.

"I appreciate it, but this haori is…" Chizuru hesitated, trying to put her finger on the right word to use, "_Special_ to me."

"Oh?" Imai-san looked curious, and for a moment, Chizuru feared that she might ask for details. Thankfully, the innkeeper seemed to have other things on her mind, and waved her off, "Better hurry along now, Yukimura-san. Children do not do well if made to wait too long."

* * *

"Now, whose story would you like to hear today?" She asked the small group of five children, the youngest being a mere four while the eldest was eight, gathered in front of her.

"Saitou-san! Saitou-san!"

"Aw, I wanted to know more about Okita-san! He sounds way funnier!"

"What about the vice-commander?"

"Yeah, talk about the vice-commander!"

"Hijikata-san, Hijikata-san!"

Chizuru suppressed the urge to laugh at their eager request as they chanted his name; who knew that the demon vice-commander of the feared Shinsengumi would be so popular among children?

"I've said before that he's a skilled swordsman, right? He's good in the dojo with a bokuto, but I think that he shines the brightest in a real battle. His experience really shows when he's in a life or death situation," Her voice was filled with admiration, and the children nodded in unison; they had heard enough stories about this Hijikata-san to learn about some of his better traits. Satisfied with their reaction, she then pretended to look to her left and right, as if looking out for danger, before leaning towards them. In response, they leaned towards her, eager to learn more.

"However, the demon vice-commander has a _secret_ hobby that he doesn't like to talk about… And that is _haiku writing_," After sharing the secret, she leaned back, keen to observe the children's reaction to the little titbit. Although the children were wide-eyed with surprise as she had hoped, she quickly recognized that they were no longer focused on her. Instead, they seemed to be more interested with something behind her-

"_Oh? How interesting. Do tell me more._"

She let out a most undignified squeak at the baritone voice from behind her, and nearly fell from her seat. The children seemed to find her reaction hilarious, and were soon roaring with laughter. Due to this sudden turn of events, her face was positively burning as she rose from her seat. When she turned and saw that familiar smug smirk, she frowned, anger suddenly bubbling up inside of her.

"Sorry, but let's continue another day," She regarded the children with a sheepish look, trying not to lose her temper with them as they were not the source of her anger. Turning on her heels, she walked right past him, hands balled up into fists.

He, however, had no intention of letting her leave.

In one smooth motion, he had grabbed her arm, and pulled her towards himself. With another one of his smug smirk, he moved away quickly – so much so that it probably looked like he had simply vanished, to the eyes of the children – until they arrived at the edge of a cliff, overlooking the ocean.

"You seem to like high places," She observed, pushing herself away from him. She was probably pouting, and if she was honest with herself, this was more like a _temper tantrum_. She knew how utterly childish it must look to someone like Kazama-san… Especially since she was donning the haori he had left with her.

However, she felt that she had the right to be upset at him.

"_Five months_," She didn't know she had it in her to growl, but in her mind, she was _growling_, "There was no word from you. Did you just expect me to wait indefi-"

He said nothing, but had grabbed hold of her chin, tilting it towards him. One arm was wrapped around her, drawing her closer until they were touching. She wanted to struggle, make him _earn_ it. However, once he had her in her arms, she knew that there would be no fighting it – not because he had the capability to hold her in place with his strength, but because she could feel herself melting in his arms.

She missed him, and her heart yearned to see him.

His kiss was as gentle as she remembered, but at the same time, it also felt different... Somehow, it was more passionate, more genuine, as if he knew her feelings, and wanted to return them in full. She kissed back with as much fervour, her eyes closed and her arms around his shoulders.

"A demon will always keep their word," He had broken off the kiss, but his lips were still resting on hers. She shivered every time he spoke, her face no doubt flushed, "I am back for you, my wife."

"I am not your wife."

"_Yet._"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she pulled away, one hand resting on his cheek; the time they had spent together was brief… But he had wormed his way into her heart as she observed sides of him she had never known – how he cared for the safety of his people; how he was always honest to the point of being brutal; how he disliked beating around the bush. She wasn't sure when it first started, but soon, she found herself wanting to know more and more.

She did not love him.

Her expression softened as she laid her head against his chest, allowing herself to be comforted by his embrace and the soft "Humph" that followed. Her heart swelled with happiness.

She did not love him _yet_.

* * *

"Since you like children so much, we can have as many as you want, my wife," He smirked after she was done bidding her farewells to some children and an elderly couple she had grown close to. She had ignored him, pretending not to hear his comment, but the red on her cheeks indicated otherwise.

He had prepared a horse for their journey to the Kazama village to make travelling a little easier, and a lot faster. As she had never ridden on horseback before, they would be sharing a horse with her as passenger. Wearing a kimono would make riding difficult, so she had put the white hakama to use; in this age, where Japanese men walk around in Western-styled clothing while Western men donned Japanese-styled clothing, it felt less strange somehow, for a woman to be wearing pants.

"Like I said, I am not your wife," She reminded him with a sigh as he helped her up the horse. After making herself comfortable, she wrapped her arms around his waist, once again catching a whiff of that familiar smell of tobacco she had come to associate with him.

"_Yet_," He added again, tugging on the reigns, and she did not need to look at him to know that he was smirking, thoroughly enjoying the effect he had on her.

* * *

"_Chikage_," Her voice was calm, but strained; she thought she had done a pretty good job of hiding her discomfort from her husband for the whole day, but when he stood up immediately and left for the door, she knew that he was already aware. Probably out of consideration and respect for her, he just decided not to comment. Despite her pain, she giggled as she stared at the back of the demon; she should not have expected any less from him, really.

From inside the room, she heard him call for one of her handmaidens, who quickly entered the room and kneeled down by her side.

"Chikage-sama had already sent for the midwife," Aoki-san, a girl who was only a few years younger than her, reassured her as she held her hand, "So please wait for a while, Chizuru-sama."

She simply nodded in response, too focused on breathing to talk. Despite this being her first pregnancy, she had been educated on what to expect – the pregnancy will last about 9 months; the labour will take anywhere from ten to twenty hours; contractions are normal, especially near the due date; when the baby is due, early contractions are merely uncomfortable, and a midwife should only be contacted when the contractions become stronger, longer, and more frequent.

Right now, her contractions were getting to that point where she knew she needed a midwife.

* * *

When she finally arrived, the midwife was immediately shown to the room she was needed at. Due to a demon superstition which states that the birth would go smoothly in the presence of women and awry in the presence of men, the latter was not allowed in or near the room when she went into labour. It also took into consideration Chizuru's privacy.

Even Chikage was asked to wait in a room away from where his wife was. Although he did not argue, knowing that the elders would never let him hear the end of it if he disobeyed, his subjects noted that he looked angrier than many of them had ever seen him.

* * *

After five long, grueling hours, a boy was safely delivered into the world at daybreak, and word was sent for Chikage. He arrived shortly after, making sure that both mother and child were safe before heading straight to the futon; it was drenched with sweat, and was probably uncomfortable to lie in. However, Chizuru looked anything but uncomfortable as she cooed at her child.

"Chizuru," He took her hand in his, and lightly kissed her knuckles, "You did well."

She only smiled, gesturing with a tilt of her head for him to carry the newborn.

"Do you have a name in mind, Chikage?"

"I assume that _you_ do, my wife?" He answered the question with one of his own, and she sighed in feigned resignation.

"Kazama Akito," She closed her eyes, and raised a finger, writing the kanji of their son's name – 秋士 – in the air, "With Aki written with the kanji for autumn."

Her choice for that was simple enough – he was born in autumn and, being a pure-blooded demon, would need to be given a name with '千' in it, as prove of his heritage. Although it wasn't obvious, the '千' in his name was hidden within the kanji for '秋'.

After joining Chikage in the Kazama village, she learned that when he made a comment about her bearing "the name of a demon" during their first meeting, he was referring to both her family name as well as her given name; 'Yukimura' was the name of the largest demon village of the East, but what proved that she was indeed a pure-blooded demon was the '千' in the name 'Chizuru', written as '千鶴' in kanji.

"Sounds like a name you would come up with."

Many years ago, such a comment would have caused her to blush in embarrassment as she tried to justify the name, especially since it sounded like he was mocking her for naming a child after the season he was born in. However, be it because she was used to it or because she had grown more confident, she simply chuckled. Her eyes were twinkling with amusement as she regarded him.

"What do you think, Chikage?"

"Humph," His gaze was surprisingly tender as he looked at their child, gently brushing his thumb across his cheek, "Do you like your name, Akito?"

The newborn snorted in reply, and Chizuru laughed when it reminded her of her husband's "humph". However, when she sensed the elders' approach, she quickly placed one hand over her mouth as she tried to remain ladylike; although she was drained from delivering a child, she would still be expected to uphold her image as the wife of the clan head and entertain the guests until Chikage can _convince_ them to leave.

And he can be _very convincing._

Still, she could not resist looking at him with a fond expression as the elders entered the room, her voice soft enough for only him to hear, "Akito resembles his father already."

The aforementioned father harrumphed and, within a fraction of a second, Akito snorted again.

Chizuru could hardly contain her laughter as the first wave of 'congratulations' started.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

And that's the end of the Kazama chapters! This chapter ended up being a bit long. I actually wanted her to die at childbirth originally, but since I wouldn't be able to "continue" it having moved away from the "rebirth" premise, I decided to let her live.

I have the next chapter ready to go~ Can you guess who it is?


	6. Hijikata Toshizou: Red Carnation 1

**Hijikata Toshizou: Red Carnation**

_Red Carnation: My heart aches for you; admiration_

**Chapter 1**

"_Where did you get that?"_

Under his firm gaze and harsh tone, she felt like a child who was being scolded by an adult for doing something mischievous, even if he wasn't really _scolding_ her so much as asking her a question.

She had warmed up quickly enough to most of the captains, but Hijikata-san was the last person she actually grew to see as a caring individual among the higher ranking members of the Shinsengumi. Even Okita-san, with his often sardonic teasing and death threats, was a lot less intimidating than Hijikata-san… Of course, there were several good reasons why, but she thought that it was mostly because he always upheld his reputation of being the 'demon vice-commander'.

It was only recently did she realize that 'demon vice-commander' was just a role that he played, in order to keep the Shinsengumi in line.

The real Hijikata-san might still be just as strict and intimidating, but he was also a passionate and hardworking man. At first, she thought that he did not care about his comrades, but soon came to find out – through the people around her – that he did care deeply; it was just that he did not know _how_ to show his concern. Instead, it was easy to misunderstand his intentions as he would often express his emotions in ways that could only be described as 'clumsy' and 'awkward'.

It was all guess work in the end, but she had a feeling that he was glaring because he was frustrated that she might try to play the martyr, and offer herself to Kazama-san in return for their safety; his tone was harsh because he was worried about her well-being, and she wondered if maybe he worried even more when he realized that she was wearing the demon's haori.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," She knew that she apologized a lot, but sometimes, that was the only thing she could do. Forcing herself to look at him, she resisted the urge to avert her eyes right away at the intensity of his gaze.

It wasn't an explanation he wanted, but she wasn't sure how to tell him that she had _willingly_ gone with Kazama-san earlier that night because he promised to return her; not only would that probably be a blow to his pride, but if he ever felt apprehensive about her promise to never sacrifice herself for them, it would only serve to intensify his insecurities… And she did not want to worry him.

Not him, not anyone in the Shinsengumi.

She watched as the intensity of his glare died down, and although he was still obviously angry, he was at least no longer seething. He held her gaze for a few seconds longer before turning. With his back to her, he used the tone he often used with the soldiers, whenever he was barking out orders.

"… I'm not going to press any further," He sounded so oddly distant all of a sudden that she could only compare it to being suddenly splashed with a tub of cold water, "Go back to your room."

On any other day, she would have simply obeyed. However, having been the target of his special brand of concern just a moment ago, she felt uncomfortable with leaving things the way it was.

"I promised not to go anywhere, and I intend to keep it… So please don't worry about me, Hijikata-san," She dipped her head, trying to sound as convincing as possible, "Please spend more time worrying about yourself… Kondou-san said that you've not been sleeping."

Ever since Sannan-san took over the night patrols with his Furies, the captains were usually sound asleep at this hour. The only exception was Hijikata-san, who usually slept at what she thought were absurd hours just to complete his work – although his work seemed endless. Rather than _sleep_, she would describe his moments of unconsciousness as nothing more than short _naps_.

She raised her head, "Good night, Hijikata-san. Please sleep soon."

Since she wasn't expecting a reply, she turned on her heels, and left right away; to her, the fact that he showed her his back meant that he would like to be alone, and she did not wish to trouble him further that night. The least she could do was to obey his instructions.

She didn't realize that he had turned around the moment he heard her retreat, and watched her until she disappeared around the corner.

She didn't realize that the reason he turned away was because that was the only way he could stop himself from giving in to the urge to hold her in his arms.

She didn't realize that although he once saw her as just a _responsibility_, his feelings for her had evolved without his knowing, and now threatened to spin out of control.

* * *

"Hijikata-san, your tea."

He gave her a nod of acknowledgement, and she smiled before serving Sannan-san his tea. It was a routine she had grown accustomed to; after Sannan-san, she would serve the captain seated closest to her, and go around the circle that way, since the captains were equal in rank... Or rather, she would serve the tea that way whenever there was a meeting that involved _all_ the captains; due to Sannan-san and Heisuke-kun becoming Furies, it was rare to see them in the same room as everyone else. Tonight, however, everyone had been gathered in the same room as Kondou-san had an important announcement to make.

"The soldiers will know this tomorrow, but we'll be going to Koufu Castle as the Kouyou Regulatory Company, as sponsored by the Shogunate!"

She observed that the captains had very mixed reactions.

* * *

The battle at Koufu Castle was more like a massacre, resulting in a loss on their side. To rub salt on the wound, Nagakura-san and Harada-san had left the Shinsengumi, stating that they could no longer agree with the Shinsengumi's goals.

Although she fulfilled her promise to Hijikata-san and had secured Kondou-san's escape, she couldn't help but feel that while his physical self was fine, his spirit was not. The once cheerful, approachable commander was a shadow of his former self; he hardly ever smiled anymore, and often wore a faraway look on his face. During meetings, he would appear distracted, letting Hijikata-san do most of the talking.

It was clear that the battle of Koufu Castle had a pronounced effect on him, so she did the only thing she knew how to do, and made him a cup of tea.

"Oi, Kondou-san, I'm coming in!"

She was placing a freshly brewed cup of tea on Kondou-san's desk when Hijikata-san entered the room. When their eyes met, she briefly saw surprise on his face. As she opened her mouth to explain, his eyes drifted over to the cup of tea on the desk, and he silenced her with a dismissive wave of his hand; it could be her imagination, but his lips twitched upwards into a small, grateful smile.

"Ah, Toshi," Kondou-san's smile was forced, "Is something wrong?"

"The fish we kept in the kitchen went rotten," He replied, his expression almost sheepish, "So I was thinking of going out to fish at the nearby village, under the name Naito Hayato. Nobody knows how I look like, so there should be no danger involved."

She probably made a really shocked facial expression at his words then, because Hijikata-san frowned, arms folded across his chest.

"You have something to say about that?"

"N-no," She stammered, feeling flustered all of a sudden; she wasn't sure how to say 'you don't seem like the type of person who would be good at fishing or enjoy it' without sounding offensive, "It's just… Um…"

Kondou-san seemed to find amusement in their exchange, and had let out a loud bark of laughter – it was a sound she had not heard for a while, and had started to miss.

"When we were in Edo, we barely had enough food to go around," He grinned, turning to look at her, "So if we wanted something extra for our meal, we often had to go catch it ourselves. Believe it or not, Toshi's fishing trips can be pretty fruitful!"

Backed up by his friend, she thought that Hijikata-san's smile looked rather smug.

* * *

"It's getting dark," Kondou-san commented in the middle of their conversation as he looked out the window. She followed his gaze, and nodded in agreement; although it was only early afternoon, the sun was hiding behind a layer of dark clouds, and it appeared later than it really was. Her thoughts immediately went to Hijikata-san; he had been out since morning…

"Toshi has a tendency to get carried away when he's fishing," He frowned, as if reading her mind. Pausing momentarily, he then looked at her, his expression serious, "Sorry to trouble you, Yukimura-kun, but can you go bring him back for me?"

She immediately jumped up on her feet, a smile on her face, "Yes!"

* * *

She arrived quickly and without incident as the village was just a short walk away. Just in case, she had brought two umbrellas along, but her goal was to find and retrieve him before it starts to rain. Although it was not a large village, she wasn't sure which part of the river she should search first.

"Hey, hey, Kana-san! Did you hear that there's a handsome samurai fishing by the river?"

She overheard a girl's comment to her friend, and perked up; eavesdropping was wrong, but it wasn't like they were talking about anything that sounded like a secret… Besides, the words 'handsome samurai' and 'fishing' sounded like it could be a lead to where Hijikata-san was.

"Yes, and he really _is _as handsome as described! Some of the girls tried talking to him, but he seemed really shy and didn't talk much."

… Shy? Hijikata-san did not strike her as the 'shy' type at all; he just probably wanted to be left alone, and decided not to start or continue any conversations that would distract him from his task.

"Really? Someone quiet like that sounds like a nice man… Did he give his name?"

… A 'nice man' was not how most people would describe Hijikata-san either. Usually, it was more along the lines of 'intimidating' or 'a demon'.

"I think it was… Naito Hayato-san?"

That was when she knew she got the right person. Since one of the girls seemed to know where Hijikata-san was, she decided to stop the two girls and asked them for some directions. Fortunately, they were able to point her towards the river as well as provide her with an approximate location.

"You'll know it when you see it," The girl had giggled, "Most of the village girls are gathered around him. It's hard to miss!"

_Most of the village girls?_

Although she would like to think that it was an exaggeration, she had to admit that it looked that way. In the middle of the steadily growing circle of female admirers was Hijikata-san himself, a bamboo fishing rod in his hand. He looked like he was pretending not to notice the large number of females watching him fish, and instead was staring at the water, his brow knitted in concentration.

He looked so focused that she wasn't sure interrupting him was the best idea.

Before she could make up her mind, a loud rumble from above made her jump; immediately after, it begun to drizzle – she knew that it was just the beginning of a heavy downpour, and that they should leave now. The women around her quickly dispersed, some back to their own homes while others sought shelter at nearby structures. She remembered the umbrellas in her possession, and opened one of them to use as protection from the rain.

"Hiji-" She clamped her lips together, took a deep breath, and then jogged down the gentle slope leading towards the river, "Um, Naito-san!"

"Chizuru?" His eyes widened in surprise as he gathered his fishing rod and basket, "What are you doing here?"

"Kondou-san said-" She slipped on the wet grass on the slope, and tumbled forward with a yelp of surprise. Both umbrellas were released from her grip as she prepared herself to hit the grass.

"_Got you,_" Hijikata-san had managed to catch her, and she found herself leaning against his chest for support. One of his arms was wrapped protectively around her waist. Once she regained her composure, he had let her go, and went to pick up one of the fallen umbrella.

Unfortunately, the other umbrella had fallen into the river and was washed away.

"I'm…" Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, and she attributed it to the scare, but why did it also feel so _warm_ all of a sudden? She also found herself suddenly unable to look into Hijikata-san's eyes, and had bowed deeply instead, "I'm so sorry! Because of me, the umbrella…"

"Stupid girl," He chided, and yet she thought he sounded kind. During this time, he had opened the umbrella he picked up, and came to stand beside her. He lifted her chin and _forced_ her to look at him, "There's no need to apologize, understand? The umbrella can be _replaced_."

He wanted to say that _she_ wasn't, but that would be out of line. That would be unacceptable.

"T-thank you," She muttered, averting her eyes.

"Alright, let's get back before Kondou-san gets worried," He decided, handing her his fishing rod to hold onto while he held onto the heavier item, which was the basket half filled with his catch of the day. Looking at it, she had to admit that Kondou-san was right about it being a fruitful fishing trip.

"Um, the umbrella," She looked up at the canopy of the umbrella before turning to Hijikata-san, "Do you want me to hold it instead?"

The laugh she heard from him was not a sound he commonly made, and she wondered if he could laugh so freely here only because he wasn't 'demon vice-commander of the Shinsengumi' right now. Instead, in this village where nobody knew who he was, he was simply a 'shy' and 'handsome samurai' who seemed like a 'nice man'.

"If you hold the umbrella, I would have to bend down to fit," He offered her a small smile along with an explanation. Placing his arm over her shoulder, he then pulled her closer to him and towards the middle of the umbrella. Once that was done, he seemed to linger there for a second longer before letting go, "The rain is going to get heavier, so stay close to me."

She did not argue.

Regardless, it caused her heart to beat so quickly that she thought her chest might burst; it wasn't the first time she was so physically close to him – there was that one incident in Shimabara – but why would it elicit such a response from her _now_? She tried to calm herself, fearing that if they continued to walk in silence, he might hear her racing heart.

"Chizuru."

He broke the silence, and she felt relief wash over her.

"Yes, Hijikata-san?"

"Thank you for trying to cheer Kondou-san up earlier today."

She flushed, shaking her head; she did not do anything he should thank her for.

He only smiled, knowing that she would react in such a manner; that girl was quick to dish out compliments, apologies, and words of thanks to everyone around her, but getting her to accept them was difficult…

She didn't know that all the seemingly 'simple' and 'mundane' chores she do on a daily basis had the effect of cheering them up at the end of a long, difficult day by providing their hectic lives with a sense of normalcy.

She didn't know that she was a perceptive individual, and highly observant, noticing things that they had failed to notice – especially things about themselves.

She didn't know that her unique perspective on the world had widened their worldview, and comforted their hearts when they needed it the most.

"I figured that announcing to go fishing would get him to remember the days we spent in Edo and cheer him up a bit," He continued, sounding almost wistful. The tone he chose to use got a questioning look from her, as his more sentimental side was not one he tapped into easily in front of others. However, he said nothing more, his amethyst eyes narrowed and focused on the road ahead.

Time will only match forward.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Going to slip in the POV of our male leads here and there from here on out~ I thought it helped to explain things more.

The fishing story is based something that the real/historical Hijikata did: "…the time the Shinsengumi spent in Goheishinden (now Adachi Ward, Tokyo) just after Kofu. Hijikata spent some of his time fishing in the river there, while still using the name "Naito Hayato". No one in the area knew that he was actually Hijikata Toshizo of the Shinsengumi, so his reputation was not an influence on what happened next. Before long every girl in the village had gathered on the riverbank to watch the "handsome samurai". It was agreed by all of them that he was "a nice man"."

The real/historical Hijikata was actually quite the ladies' man!

feliciatcb: Your guess that it was Hijikata was right! Also, there's no need to apologize; I have to admit that it would be excellent plot fodder. Maybe if I figure out how to make that original plot, I will write it someday. :'D Your comments always make me really happy, so thank you!


	7. Hijikata Toshizou: Red Carnation 2

**Hijikata Toshizou: Red Carnation**

_Red Carnation: My heart aches for you; admiration_

**Chapter 2**

Her skills with bandaging were average at best, even though she had improved over the course of the war due to bandaging injured soldiers, and because Yamazaki-san had left her with so many tips before his death. Thus, after he collapsed from defeating Kazama-san, she had bandaged Hijikata-san up using the bandages she carried with her; she had a feeling that she might need to perform emergency first aid during the battle, but never thought that Hijikata-san would be the one receiving such an emergency treatment. Although she miraculously succeeded in stopping most of the bleeding, he had already lost so much blood from his wounds that she feared it might be too late.

In the distance, the sound of gunfire had stopped. Later, she found out that sometime after Hijikata-san was shot down from his horse, the Imperial army had won; what was left of the Shinsengumi had surrendered along with the rest of the old Shogunate army at Otori's urging.

Summoning all her strength – perhaps tapping into her dormant demon blood – she somehow managed to transport a barely conscious Hijikata-san to an abandoned shack located in a mostly abandoned village; most of its villagers had evacuated to somewhere further from the fighting just before the snow melted… It suited her just fine, as she was determined to keep the fact that Hijikata-san was alive a secret; not only did many of the soldiers see him receive a fatal gunshot wound and would be suspicious if he turned up alive and well, but if the Imperial army ever found out that he was alive, they would surely come for him, given their hatred for the Shinsengumi.

Over the next few days, his breathing often became so weak that it looked like he might have stopped altogether. As she cleaned the house to make it more comfortable for him to recover in, she would periodically stop to stare at his chest, just to make sure that it was rising and falling. Whenever he groaned in pain in his sleep, she would hold his hand tightly to comfort and reassure him, to convey to him that he was not alone in his battle. Often, she would fall asleep kneeling by his side, her hands holding onto his.

It pained her heart to see him suffering, so much so that she could physically feel the ache in her chest.

Finally, four days after he went unconscious, she woke up to someone gently stroking her hair one morning. Startled, she had quickly sat up and rubbed the sand from her eyes.

"It's been hard on you, Chizuru."

His voice was husky from drinking very little and from lack of use, but there was no mistaking it who it belonged to.

"H-Hijikata-san!"

She didn't cry when he defeated Kazama-san and collapsed on her lap after. She didn't cry when he remained unresponsive to her calling his name. She didn't cry when she removed his top in order to bandage him and saw the multiple ugly wounds he had on his body. She didn't cry when she moved his body to a safer location, fearing that he might turn into ash or stop breathing with every step she took. She didn't cry, not even once, during the four days he was unconscious for.

She didn't cry because she knew that there was _no time_ for her to do so, and that she had to focus if she wanted to keep him alive.

Now, at hearing his voice again, she finally allowed herself to cry, her shoulders going limp. She cried until she had no more tears left in her, and even then, she continued to cry, hands over her face as she turned her body away from Hijikata-san. She didn't want him to see her like this, and offered him her back instead.

"I'm glad," Her voice was muffled as she spoke, her hands still covering her face, "I'm… I'm so glad…"

"Stupid girl," His voice was gentle, and she thought it sounded like he might cry too. A second later, she felt strong arms wrap around her shoulders, pulling her backwards. By the time she recovered from the surprise, she found herself laying on the futon Hijikata-san was resting on, his arms holding her in place; his hold was firm, almost like he was afraid to let go. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest against her back.

"I love you, Chizuru," He muttered, planting a kiss against the crook of her neck.

"I love you too, Hijikata-san," She wanted to cry all over again as she wiggled in his grip, and turned around so that they were now face to face. They stayed that way for a minute before he leaned in to kiss her on her nose, and then once on her lips. It was a brief kiss that left her wanting more, but there was something bothering her.

"You should drink some water," She frowned, noticing for the first time how dry his lips were; she had kept his lips moist while he was unconscious, but he hadn't been taking in any liquids, "And Hijikata-san, um…"

He simply stared at her, waiting for her to continue. When she didn't, he glowered, "What is it?"

"Well, it's just that um…" She averted her eyes, and tapped him on his arm to get him to let go. She wanted to put some distance between them before she said what's coming. Reluctantly, he gave in and loosened his grip enough for her to get up on her feet. He then rolled back on his back with a soft moan; it was evident that his wounds still hurt him.

"Um, Hijikata-san… It's just that your breath… I-It s-smells a bit u-unpleasant!" She basically exclaimed the last part before dashing out the door to fetch some water from the nearby well, her face red with embarrassment. Not drinking any water for the past four days had affected more than just his voice, even if he might not feel it.

Behind her, she heard him groan loudly, as if wanting her to hear what he had to say next.

"Edo women really are frightful!"

* * *

They had moved out of the house shortly after Hijikata-san recovered enough to move about, not wanting to be around when its previous occupants move back in. On official records, Hijikata-san had died after he was shot on horseback, even though mysteriously, his body was never found. Since most people outside of the old Shogunate army did not know how he looked like, they faced very little trouble moving around Ezo in search of a place to start anew in.

Eventually, their travels brought them to a quiet village, tucked away from many of the more populated areas. After getting permission from the village head to move in, Hijikata-san, along with some men from the village, started building a house at the edge of the village. The construction took well over a week, and during that time, they stayed with the kindly village head and his family.

She felt bad that she couldn't help with the construction, and did various chores around the house. During meal times, she would bring the men who were working on the house their meals; it also gave her a chance to see Hijikata-san. He looked just as serious carrying planks of wood and hammering them in place as when he was vice-commander of the Shinsengumi, working on paperwork late into the night.

Indeed, he looked the best when he was hard at work, despite his tendency to overwork. She wondered if maybe her admiration for his determination and steadfastness as vice-commander of the Shinsengumi was what eventually blossomed into something more.

He was working on the roof when he spotted her out of the corner of his eye. Immediately, he flashed a questioning look in her direction.

"Time for lunch, Hijikata-san!" She replied with a wave, raising her voice so that he would be able to hear her, "The other men are already eating!"

"I'll be right there!" He nodded, and got back to what he was doing.

She stood there and _waited_ with a half-smile, because if she didn't, he might just forget and carry on working until dusk.

* * *

When the construction on the house was finally completed, some of the men who had helped with it had helped them move in. Once they had moved their belongings into the house, the men sat by the fire, drink sake and talking among themselves. Although Hijikata-san did not drink any sake, he played the part of a good host by entertaining his guests; she figured that it was also his way of thanking them for all the help they had given to them.

Quietly, she slipped out the door. Once outside, she stared at the house, a smile playing on her lips; the house was small but cozy, and because it was located at the edge of the village, it was also quiet. She enjoyed how peaceful and tranquil it was, but what she liked most about the house was the fact that it was _their shared house._ When she became a "guest" of the Shinsengumi, she never imagined that, years later, it would end up like this.

"Congratulations on your house, Hijikata-san!"

She heard a woman's voice from behind her, and quickly turned around to face the newly arrived guest. She must had looked incredibly surprised or confused, or a mixture of both, because the woman immediately looked worried.

"My husband, Tanaka-san, said that he would be here, and that your husband's name is Hijikata," The woman explained, "I'm deeply sorry, did I get it wrong?"

Immediately, Chizuru shook her head, a blush creeping up her cheeks; it wasn't that she had gotten it wrong, but… _Husband?_ So when the woman called for 'Hijikata-san' just now, could she have been referring to _her_?

She wasn't sure how to explain that they weren't married but still living under the same roof without making it sound like they were being indecent, but she didn't want to lie either; denying that they were married would probably cause horrible rumours, but it didn't feel right to acknowledge it either. So, she decided to change the subject.

"Ah, no. There is no need to apologize! Hijikata is right," She forced a cheerful smile, and hoped that the other woman would not see how nervous she was, "Would you like me to go get your husband?"

She did not notice that Hijikata-san was standing behind the open door, and had heard the entire conversation.

She did not notice that when he left to rejoin the group of laughing men gathered near the table, he was wearing a frown.

* * *

"I've not done this in a while," He frowned, clearly worried as he hovered by the door after putting on his slippers.

"I'm sure you'll do well, Hijikata-san," She replied, stepping forward to plant a kiss on his cheek before stepping back, "I believe in you!"

"Alright… Here goes…" He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes to help him concentrate. When he opened his eyes again, they were confident and focused. He raised one arm up above his head, a small paper packet in his hand, "_BEHOLD!_ Ishida Powdered Medicine! Take it with warm sake! It can cure anything from bruises, cuts, abdominal pain, and back pain! It's even good for longevity and rejuvenating!"

"Say, say! Is it really that effective?" She asked, pretending to be a potential customer.

"Oh, of course!" He replied, sounding almost cocky as he grinned, "It's been passed down from generation to generation in my family!"

"I'll take ten packets, mister!" She managed to reply before bursting into laughter, unable to control herself; she was so used to Hijikata-san the demon vice-commander that the sight of Hijikata-san the medicine peddler was enough to send her into giggling fits.

She saw the corners of his lips drop into a frown before he sighed in resignation, taking a step towards her to embrace her.

"Ten packets? I'll give you as many as you want, until I can't do it anymore," His voice was soft, and his action managed to surprise her enough to stop her laughter and cause her cheeks to go pink.

"Hijikata-san…"

"And isn't it about time you change that?"

"Huh…?"

"Hijikata-san, Hijikata-san… When we get married, you'll be _Hijikata-san_ too, you know," He released her from the hug and placed his hands on her shoulders, gently pushing her back so that she was now an arm's length from him and looking straight into his eyes, "So don't you think it might be time to change the way you address me?"

"Hijikata-san…" Her eyes had widened, and her cheeks were flushed pink.

"Eh, what's that?"

"To-Toshizou-san," She muttered, her heart fluttering when she saw him smile.

"I suppose that'll do for now," He answered, a hand resting on her cheek, "Wait for me, Chizuru. Once I save up enough, we'll get married."

She simply nodded, too happy to put her thoughts into words; they might as well be married already, living together like this, but he wanted to marry her officially and give her a wedding… She was contented with what they already have, but the idea of having a little more did not seem that bad at all.

"I'm going out, Chizuru."

"Have a safe trip… Toshizou-san."

He gave her one last smile before stepping outside into the sun. It still made him a little sleepy, but he fought that urge, and headed straight for the village; she was strong for him, and he would be strong for her.

* * *

"WHAT? You did not marry her?!"

The village head yelled at Toshizou-san, who winced in response. She couldn't help but wince along at the elder's reaction; she supposed that the whole village had assumed that they were married, as it would be scandalous for a single man and a single woman to be living under the same roof, much more for over a year.

"Oh, you poor dear!" The village head's wife took her hand, and Chizuru could only smile sheepishly at her; she never saw herself as unfortunate despite her circumstances. She had naturally always considered and treated Toshizou-san as her husband, regardless of how they had never actually gone through the rites; she was sure that he thought the same. Besides, he never did anything that was… _Unbecoming_ of an unmarried man, to an unmarried woman.

"I know, I know, Yamada-san," He sounded frustrated as he first looked at the old lady holding my hand before looking at the village head again, "That's why I want to make it up to her now, right?"

The village head's lips were pressed together as he tapped a finger against his knee. A minute later, he sighed loudly.

"The two of you will be wed three days later," He decided, still looking unhappy but at least no longer angry, "But until then, _Yukimura-san_ will be staying _here_, in _my_ house. My wife will help prepare her for the wedding."

She knew that he also probably wanted to keep them apart until they were officially wed. She looked at Toshizou-san, and smiled when he gave her a knowing nod.

"Thank you, Yamada-san," He dipped his head, "You and your family."

The old man just waved him off with a hand, looking both disgruntled and pleased at the same time.

* * *

It was getting a little awkward.

They had lived under the same roof and slept on the same futon for over a year now, so why was it suddenly so difficult for her to look at him? She sneaked a look at him out of the corner of her eyes, and wondered if he was as nervous as she was.

He seemed to have noticed her glance, however, and turned his head to look at her. She gasped, quickly looking away, her heart suddenly beating faster; she was suddenly glad for the darkness of night and the absence of a light source in the room, because she was sure that the current colour of her face probably resembled a beet root. She barely heard the rustle of fabric before a pair of strong arms enveloped her from behind. She tensed, and then relaxed, closing her eyes.

"Hijikata Chizuru."

That name sounded so odd, especially coming from him, but at the same time, filled her with a sort of warmth she had never experienced before.

"… Toshizou-san, can you say that again?"

He laughed after kissing her hair, and she was sure that her blush had deepened.

"Hijikata Chizuru," He repeated, and moved himself so that he was now in front of her, "I'll say it as many times as you want me to."

He kissed her again, on the lips this time; it was a slow, long kiss, unlike any of the kisses they had shared before. She could feel herself slowly being pushed down, towards the futon, and she didn't resist. When she was finally lying on her back, staring into the eyes of the man she had grown to love so deeply, she thought that she might be dreaming.

Another kiss from him proved that this was indeed reality.

* * *

"I dreamt of you again last night, Toshizou-san," She said quietly as she placed a cup of steaming hot tea in front of the grave; as cheesy as it was, she buried him under a cherry blossom - the tree that reminded her so much of him, especially in full bloom.

It had been over a decade since her husband passed away after succumbing to the Water of Life. On the day of his passing, he acted a little odd the whole day; he was exceptionally cheerful, exceptionally helpful, and exceptionally intimate. She should have known that something was wrong then, but maybe she just didn't want to face the truth; maybe she thought that if she kept it out of her mind, it would really go away.

Then, when they were having dinner in the evening, he had collapsed; his face was pale and his hair was white, a sight she had seen many times after he first drank the Water of Life. She thought that he might need blood again, that the bloodlust had somehow returned after being absent for so long, but he just got her to hold his hand; that was when she figured out that his time was already up. That was when she had no choice but to face the music, and confront her fears.

Having used his Fury powers so much during the war, it was a miracle he managed to hang on for so long.

"Twenty six years," He grinned despite the obvious pain he was in, "Married… Twenty six years…"

"_Twenty seven_," She had corrected him, tears threatening to fall, "I considered you my husband even before we got married."

His grin had widened a little then, even though his breathing was getting shallower, "Sorry, but… It seems that you'll… Have to run the business by yourself…"

"I'll do a good job," She forced a smile, "You'll be proud of me when we meet again."

"I've always… Been proud of you. Always been proud… To have you as… My wife."

He had turned into ashes then, and all the tears that she had been holding back came flowing. She was glad that their house was located away from most of the other houses, because she was sure that someone would have checked up on her due to all her wailing otherwise. The next morning, she gathered his ashes and buried them before telling anyone of his demise, not wanting to have to explain why there wasn't a body.

"We were watching the cherry blossoms together, just like we did every year," Her smile turned sad for a second as she looked down, but when she looked up again, she was back to normal, "We'll see each other again one day, when I'm done with my work here."

It was a promise.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

And that's the end of Hijikata's chapters! I did a couple of "time skips"; hopefully that did not disrupt the flow.

I like Hijikata even though I thought his story (in the game) was the most plain romance-wise. I liked his story though, and decided that maybe the reason why his romance didn't really come up till later chapter was because he was always holding it in.

I've started to become busy again, but I'll try my best to write and update where possible!


End file.
